(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning system, and more particularly to the scanning system that is furnished with an improved X-ray bed-panel mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the art, medical routine radiography applies typically an X-ray to project or radiate a specific part of a human body. Since various organs and, possible, different diseases exist in a human body at the same time to contribute different transmittances of the X-ray, thus such a feature in varying transmittances is utilized to depict a corresponding shadow image for medical diagnosis. Generally speaking, to process the routine radiography, at least a medical X-ray imaging apparatus is required. This X-ray imaging apparatus includes at least a set of X-ray sources and a set of image-receiving devices. For a successful diagnosis through medical imaging, plenty of X-ray images upon specific human tissues at different directions are required. In order to achieve relevantly multi-directional X-ray images, the X-ray imaging apparatus needs to displace the X-ray sources and/or the image-receiving devices frequently, or to include at least two sets of X-ray sources and/or at east two sets of image-receiving devices. Particularly, the patient to be tested shall change his/her body states accordingly, such that the corresponding multi-directional X-ray images can be obtained for respective diagnosis.
As described above, the multi-directional X-ray images of routine radiography can be obtained by varying purposely patient's body states, such as standing, lying, sitting and the like. In particular, the standing state usually requires a second set of the image-receiving device to capture the image. The lying state is achieved by having the patient to lie down on a bed board. Clinically, the lying and standing states are the basic states for most of the routine radiography, and particular states are generally derived from these two states by slightly adjusting patient's body. Hence, in most medical facilities, patients would be designated to different X-ray imaging apparatuses according to the states they need for the routine radiography.
Thus, an improvement upon the conventional X-ray imaging apparatus that can be applicable to both the standing state and the lying state is definitely welcome to the art.